0 Sabrina the Teenage Witch: Meets The H20 mermaids
by kyubi2020
Summary: Set after Graduation and soul mates. After marriage Sabina and Harvey moved back into the aunts' old Victorian house with Sabina staring her new teaching job at her old high school, with Harvey starting his job at the office, but life is about to change as the arrival of Cleo, Rikki and Bella soon beings events to an head, which could affect both the mortal and magic realms.


A/V: I do not own Sabrina the Teenage Witch or H20 just add water, but do own my OC.

Sabrina the Teenage Witch: Meets the H20 mermaids

Sabrina's house- 08:30am

Sabrina Spellman was in her room preparing for the first day of being a teacher at westbridge high school. Harvey Kinkle meanwhile was heading to work on his motorbike.

"Salem, don't think about trying to sneak into my bag," Sabrina said as she saw that Salem was approaching her bag.

"Come on Sabrina, I could be your eyes and ears." Salem said.

At this moment both Sabrina and Salem rushed out of room, towards the lien closet upon having heard the familiar noise.

Much to their surprise three mermaids had flew out of the lien closet.

"Salem, have you ever heard of mermaids." Sabrina said as she and Salem saw the girls transforming back into humans, who themselves had got up to their feet.

Salem then response to this by saying "Sabrina, it seems that these mermaids are original girls."

The girls themselves also looked confused has they turned back to the lien closet.

"What happen? The last thing we remember was trying to fix the moon pool that was destroyed by a bitch named Sophie."

"Maybe there's something in the spell book about this." Said Sabrina.

"Anyway, we are Cleo Sertori, Rikki Chadwick and Isabella "Bella" Hartley." The girls replied to which they then followed Sabrina into her room.

Sabrina then took out and opened her spell book. "Are you a Witch?"

"Yes am a witch." Sabrina answered has she kept turning the pages in a hope to find an answer.

Unfortunately, Sabrina closed the book after only a few more seconds as she turned back to Cleo, Rikki and Bella.

"Sorry girls, it best if you temporary enrol into Westbridge high." Sabrina said.

"But all of us have already graduated from school." Cleo said.

"I just use a little magic to make anyone believe that you are still young teenagers." Sabrina said . "So that these girls can go undercover, make everyone believe that at school they are original students."

The next day…

Westbridge high-9:00am

The bell rang and thanks to Sabrina's incantation the other students all thought that the new girls were just average teens.

A medium height, fair skin 15-year-old girl who had a curvaceous and developed figure, with her physique pronounced by her humongous breasts, with her outfit consisting of a cleavage-revealing blue and white bikini halter top, exposing her deep cleavage in the process. She also wore tight-low rider jeans which also exposed her legs and some of her lips. She also wore black low-heeled converses, as she teleported into the principal's office.

"You're a…,"

The principal was unable to finish as the girl quickly casted a spell which went,

"Make this man forget to what he saw, but also making agreeable whenever in front of me," with her magic manifestation bring Forbidden energy.

Bethany's spell caused the principal to instantly forget what he saw, "How may I help you?"

"I would like to enrol into this school, but also have the power to which you process." ? Said to the principal.

"Welcome to Westbridge high, and I also agree to give you the same powers of a principal." An agreeable principal said.

The bell then rang has Sabrina led Cleo, Rikki and Bella to her class, but before she could even start after having introduced the new students to the class. The principal suddenly entered the class and said, "Sabrina, I would like to introduce you to our new transfer student who I also have given the power of a principal."

The class was stunned by the announcement of the principal, but the boys of the class suddenly became love stuck as they saw the assets of the 15-year-old girl who entered the class.

"Please can you introduce yourself to the class?" Sabrina asked has the principal himself left the class."

The girl turned to the class. "I am Bethany, and as of today i am the new student who had just transferred from…"

The bell rang almost an hour later, with Bethany herself proceeding towards her locker. She was unaware however that a suspicious Cleo was watching her every move as she herself prepared to use Hydrokinesis on the water fountain.

"Good, it's time I conjured up by math books."

The other students didn't even notice Bethany conjuring up a math book, to which she then picked up. A stunned Cleo pulled back from using Hydrokinesis as she rushed back towards Sabrina who was getting ready for her next class.

"Sabrina, I think our new student is a Witch." Cleo said to Sabrina, who in turn locked the classroom door upon having closed it.

"I can you be sure that she is another Witch." Sabrina questioned Cleo's words.

"Because I saw her conjuring up some math books, but to which I decided not to cause a scene by using Hydrokinesis on the water fountain next to her." Cleo said.

"That's good, but do you mean she zapped up her books cos I never heard of a Witch who has the power to conjurer." Sabrina said.

Sabrina's house- 15:00pm

Harvey suddenly found himself back at his house without his motorcycle. He then entered the house at the same time as Sabrina zapped herself, and the girls into the living room, with her magic manifestation bring Orange Sparkles.

"Is there a reason why you zapped me back without my motorcycle Sabrina?" Harvey asked.

"I can fix that." She zapped the motorcycle back with her finger before she then said, "Firstly these girls will be staying with us for a while, but also because I wanted to ask you if you ever heard of Witches who have the power of conjuring instead of zapping."

"Why do you ask?" Harvey then asked Sabrina.

"Cleo, can you explain what you saw." Sabrina said to Cleo.

"You see I am sure Bethany's a witch has I saw her conjuring up some math books for our next lesson which we had." Cleo explained. "Why don't we ask her straight?"

"Rikki and Bella, for now I think we need to investigate this further before we confront her with this revelation." Sabrina said.

"I thought you said that they were no more incidents of magic after this one that Cleo saw?" Harvey added.

"I say Harvey's right has we need to know whether she is an ally or enemy." Salem said, having jumped onto a side table.

Meanwhile Bethany zapped herself to an undiscovered location within the other realm. On entering the mansion, a grey spiked figure appeared before her. He himself was wearing a black hoodie, jeans, and black shoes along with a dark robbed cape.

"My Daughter, have you managed to find the mermaids who were bought here from the golden coast?" ? asked Bethany.

"Not yet my father, Dark lord Nimway." Bethany answered. "But I think that one of them saw me conjuring up a math book."

"You may be by she-weapon, but though you are a Half-Witch/Half-Mermaid hybrid, you are still unable to use your mer powers of Hydrokinesis, Aerokinesis, Hydro-Thermokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis, Cryokinesis, Chorokinesis, Telekinesis, Atmokinesis and Invisibility."

"I shall make sure that our plans to destroy both realms will not fail."

The next morning…

The clock struck 9, as Bethany teleported into the female toilets as she casted another spell that went, "To the continuum, I hear by request that the student which spied on me yesterday is bought before me here and now."

Bethany's spell summoned Cleo before her. "It seems one of a few spells that I found inside my father's hidden room has worked."

"I was right about you being a witch." Cleo said, having found herself suddenly inside of the girl's bathroom.

"Maybe I should use another spell I found to see who you truly are." Bethany said to Cleo. "Cleo's mystery needs to be undercover, so show me now the real Cleo."

Bethany spell caused Cleo to transform into a mermaid.

"Take this." Cleo retaliated by using Aerokinesis to lift Bethany into the air.

Sometime after the incident, Sabrina once again zapped the girls to the living of her house

"We presume you let Bethany down Cleo."

Just then Amanda Wiccan zapped herself in as her magic Manifestation was still Multi-coloured Sparkles with Orange Light Balls.

"Have you had any word about what Dark Lord Nimway and his daughter Bethany plans are?" Sabrina asked Amanda on her arrival.

"The Witches council are preparing to move against Bethany, but sent me to tell that you are not allowed to interfere in their affair." Has wouldn't Harvey feel concern if he was here."

"Then let's find information on this Dark Lord Nimway." Sabrina told the group.

"I shall help you Sabrina." Amanda said.

With that, Amanda and Sabrina zapped themselves from Sabrina's living room to Westbridge high as they began to search for Bethany's locker.

At the same time…

Bethany zapped herself into Sabrina's living room. "Selma hasn't you going to protected Sabrina friends."

"Leave now Bethnay has we won't allow you to harm Saberhagen."

"Don't you think Cleo? That even with your friend the situation will not be the same has the bathroom."

Bethany and the girls had a stared down as they prepared for a mermaid showdown. It did however end with Bethany simply zapping away.

A day had passed since Sabrina and Amanda got into Bethany's locker. Though they didn't find any information on Dark Lord Nimway, Cleo, Rikki and Bella nevertheless explained about the conformation with Bethany.

"It does seem that Bethany hasn't yet been able to use her mermaid powers." Sabrina and Amanda said on the girl's explaination Bethany upon approaching Bethany who was by her locker.

"Are you saying that she's a mermaid _?"_ The girls then asked.

Bethany on the other hand found herself facing down Alex Russo who had arrived back at the Warley subway. Alex was then backed up by Mason who appeared moments later.

"Stay away from my girlfriend."

Without warning Manson used his enhanced strength to strike Bethany that sent her clashing though the Warley subway.

"Manson I may be the family wizard, but now I have fixed these doors before my parents returns."

Alex however was interrupted before she could casted a fix an up spell. She became even more shocked to see Bethany having not only been overcome by some sort of forbidden power that caused her to glow with forbidden energy, but that Manson was struck by a spear that was formed from a subconscious Bethany.

"What have you done?"

Alex questioned bought only confusion upon Bethany who had returned to normal. "I don't know what sort of game you are playing; I just don't have time to play it with you."

Bethany zapped away, leaving Alex to hold a dying Manson in her hands.

Outside of school 15:00pm

As the school day finished, Cleo, Rikki and Bella met Sabrina behind the school.

"Did you hear that Bethany killed Manson the boyfriend of Alex Russo, who is the Russo's family wizard?"

"Are the witches' council doing anything about her?" The girls then asked.

Amanda zapped in moments later. "I thought you might like to know that it seems that Bethany and her father are trying to destroy both mortal and magic realms."

"I know that we can't allow this happen."

"Rikki, our best bet is to confront Bethany together and try to bring an end to those plans." Sabrina told Rikki.

20 minutes later.

Sabrina and Amanda zapped themselves and the girls into Bethany's location that black clouds were starting to cover the skies. "They are nowhere you can run."

"To escape from this danger, make it rain and bring these mermaids to a stop."

Bethany spell bought a rainstorm on the area, and much to their shock so her quickly diving into the ocean. Unfortunately, the rainstorm also transformed the girls into mermaids that stop them in their tracks.

"She may not be able to use her powers at the moment, but her magic more than makes up for it." Bella stated as Sabrina and Amanda casted a spell to end the rainstorm that went, "Rock and rubble, thunder and wind. Release the skies from Bethany's magic.

The combined powers of Sabrina and Amanda managed to cease the rainstorm as the skies became clearer."

"Leave this to me."

Rikki first used Hydro-Thermokinesis on herself to dry her tail. She then used it on Cleo and Bella one after another.

"What's our next move?" Cleo asked, with her, Bella and Rikki having transformed back into a human.

Two days after later, the witches' council had been turned to ash by Dark Lord Nimway who had attacked the chamber alongside Bethany.

"Next we need to bring the new channel under our control and truly being fear upon the mortal realm."

"I guess the Witches Council can no longer stop us father."

Dark Lord Nimway quickly turned on Bethany, stating that he no longer needs her. Bethany screamed has Dark lord Nimway used magic-absorption to strip her of her magic, before he then stab Bethany with a darkness dragger.

"Goodbye my child."

Suddenly Bethany seemly teleported out from the chamber much to the surprised of Dark Lord Nimway.

Several hours earlier…

Harvey was working inside of an office at the centre of Westbridge as he and other members of staff were going about the normal running of an office.

"Harvey have you heard this?"

Harvey quickly rushed into the break room where he saw a newswoman saying, "Authorities have opened a murder investigation into the murder of a boy found murder just outside the Waverly substation.

"Get back to work." The boss angrily yelled as he switched of the Tv.

"I have to get back to my wife."

"There may have been a murder, but There is still work we have to do."

Present time…

"Rikki and Cleo Bethany need our help." Bella said as she lifted an unconscious Bethany, whose forbidden energy began to fight back against the darkness, teleported before her.

Cleo and Rikki helped lifted Bella onto the couch. "She may be fighting whatever that darkness is, but remember she is still our enemy."

"The only way she could have this darkness is if she was stabbed by her father."

"Bella this could all but me a trap," Sabrina said as she and Amanda zapped in.

"Though our friend is fighting the darkness, Return her to us now and awaken she shall be."

Amanda surprised spell restore Bethany health as her wounds healed and her forbidden energy disappearing.

"Why did you do that?"

"Sabrina, she is the only one who knows how to locate her father."

It wasn't much longer before Bethany became conscious. She quickly explained about her origins and how she became the daughter of Dark Lord Nimway. By the end of story Rikki asked, "So your father made you to become a she-weapon who have powers of Witches and mermaids alike?"

"Yes. Though it time I make father regard turning against be after I helped in take care of the witches' council."

Dark Lord Nimway on the other hand blasted his way into the newsroom. The staff members tried to escaped, but was stopped by Dark Lord Nimway who bought fear upon them by using annihilation to obliterate the new anchors.

"Now this station belongs to me and unless you want to end up like your dear new anchors. Then you will put me on the air now!" Dark lord Nimway yelled.

The remaining staff had little choice but to give into the dark lord's request. He then proceeded to sit in one of the news anchor chair.

"We go live in, .1. Where live."

As the news channel broadcasted to all country including Roxy and Morgan who were watching from Morgan's family villa, Jenny who was watching from her home, Libby who was watching from her house, Valerie Birkhead who was watching with her family and Sabrina and Co who were still surprised to see Bethany vowing to help them stop her father .

"At day break on the 3rd day after this broadcast, I will summon the Sphere of darkness which will allow me to destroy both mortal and magical realms." Dark lord Nimway said. "And once I do. I shall make a new kingdom were I am the ruler of the world.

Just has the broadcast went off air, the whole world fell into a state of shock has it appeared on every news outlet and papers. Luckily, Bethany was ready to help the girls has a small amount of forbidden power leaked out from her. "I know you girls have no reason to trust me, but my father needs to be stopped has his betray can't go unpunished."

"I guess we can forgive you Bethany, the daughter of the dark lord Nimway."

Unfortunately, Bethany quickly found herself unaware to use magic has she tried but failed to cast a transporter spell. "It seems that Dark Lord Nimway all but took away your magic."

"That strange power we saw just for a moment could help in out fight."

The situation changed, Sabrina had little choice but to try to awaken Bethany's forbidden power. "Friendship is now and the power is unknown. Release this power that dwells within and let your power be free."

Sabrina's spell seemly unleashed Bethany's forbidden power that imploded from her. The powers however subsided within seconds of Imploding.

"I don't know if that spell worked. We have to work together so that we can stop my father from destroying both the realms.

"It seems that the only option we have." Amanda told the group.

"Don't blame her Amanda. I think she meant that she is still unable to use her mermaid powers while in human form due to the fact that she a half-witch/half-mermaid hybrid."

As daybreak arrived on the third day, Amanda and co gathered inside of the living room has they prepared for a showdown.

"It is cool to see our four mermaids do against a dark lord." Cleo said.

At the same time, dark lord Nimway finished placing the four dark crystals around a summoning hexagram, as used the dark arts to summon the darkness Sphere from the depths of darkness.

"Stop what you are doing now Dark lord Nimway."

"Without her magic you girls don't even stand a chance against me."

The girls refused to stand down as Cleo, Rikki and Bella combined their powers to create a combine Atmokinesis. Sabrina and Amanda followed suit by casting a joint incantation which went, "Friendship is sound, but it will soon disappear. So,"

Unfortunately, Sabrina, Amanda, Cleo, Rikki and Bella were quickly taken out my Dark Lord Nimway who used a shadow blasted to blast them away unconscious."

"I must admit my daughter, if this darkness sphere affected wasn't a 50x power increase. Then your little mermaid's friends combined Atmokinesis would have turned me to Jelly, allowing their witchery spell to finish me off.

"I won't let you get away with this father.

"Without your magic and even an ultimate she-weapon who can't use there mermaid powers can do anything to stop me. Now Watch as I caused to the Sphaera spheres of light and dark to collide."

Bethany felt powerless has she saw everyone and felt her father's power increase every second. The spheres were also only minutes from colliding.

"Unleash your power Bethany as we can't allow the sphaera of light and dark to collide." Alex yelled as she transported to a vault within the Upper Regions.

Alex's words caused a transformation in Bethany has an enormous power exploded from Bethany as her whole body glowed and the powers of all the warren witches temporarily began to be pulled into Bethany.

Within Minutes the sphaera of light and dark stopped as Dark Lord Nimway was shocked to see her power transforming her into an adult vision of herself. The Warren powers began flicking as her forbidden energy disappeared back into her, with a forbidden aura forming around Bethany moments later.

"What's wrong dear father. I don't know who these witches are but it seems that you now afraid of me." Adult Bethany said as Dark Lord Nimway tried to response by firing a shadow blast.

The shadow blast had little affected with Alex also shocked to see Bethany's increase in power. She wasted no time however in casting multiple spells to restore Sabrina and Co, who were still unconscious from the shadow blast

"I don't know where about we are. I do know however that not even the warren witches powers are enough to stop my army of Minions."

Dark Lord Nimway used summoning magic to bring fourth an army of darkness minions armed with spears. The minions quickly charged to towards Bethany, but who response by saying, "Warren Slave," and unleashed a combined Slave that had the power of both the warren witches and her forbidden power.

Bethany's abilities quickly overcame her father once again as he found his minions being vanquished by a powerful wave of energy. She then teleported to her father that by this point only had to power the darkness sphere once more to cause the sphaera of light and dark to

A now overwore Bethany casted a spell which that went, "I offer up my life, so that this spell can invoke," She then add to the equal exchange spell,

"To defeat my father

And to the sphaera of light and dark

I call upon the Warren Line

I call upon the warren witches.

From this night and in this hour

I hereby vanquished this evil from time and space."

Bethany's spell vanquished Dark Lord Nimway and returned the sphaera of light and dark to their place. Unfortunately, the girls could only watch as the spell also took Bethany's life with her lifeless body disappeared into forbidden energy like orbs, with the whole area imploded into light and darkness moments later.

By the Next day, Alex met back up with Sabrina, Amanda, Cleo, Rikki, and Bella at Sabrina's house.

"Alex, have you seen any sign of Bethany?" The girls asked.

"Am sorry, but has a member of witches' council. I have no choice but to erase your minds of this situation."

"You can't. These girls deserve to remember Bethany who sacrificed her life in stopping her father from destroying the realms." Amanda stood up to Alex.

"I wish I could say it revenge for her killing my boyfriend mason. As the leader of the new witches' council that I have to form, this is the best way to protected anyone from re-entering the vaults of the Upper Regions and using the sphaera of light and dark again.

"I understand Alex. I don't think I ever want to see that place again." Sabrina stated to the group.

Alex followed on from this and used her ward. "Something can't be seen, something's can't be heard, but now, all your minds shall now be eased.

Cleo, Rikki, Bella, Sabrina and Amanda could only watch has Alex's spell eased their minds of everything to do with Bethany and her father Dark Lord Nimway.

"What happen? The last thing we remember was trying to fix the moon pool that was destroyed by a bitch named Sophie." The girls repeated. "Wait, didn't we say that before."

Alex then turned her attention to Amanda, having already placed her ward back into its place. "I can't say why I have chosen you Amanda, but will you join and become a member of the witches' council."


End file.
